


Heaven In Hiding

by aureno



Series: Bad At Love | 人渣与仿生人渣的本愿 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androgynous RK900, BDSM, Bottom!RK900, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Electrocution, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I really really want to fuck RK900, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Rough Sex, Top!Gavin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureno/pseuds/aureno
Summary: 盖文在最近的两个星期里，早会迟到10次，工作时间打瞌睡24次；而他的搭档军用型仿生人RK900在这两个星期里，早会迟到10次，故障宕机1次。警告：BDSM，双性，产乳，电击（提及）弃权声明：我不拥有《底特律：变人》，也不拥有《底特律：变人》中的任何人物。





	Heaven In Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> 我脑袋里的怪东西，  
> 内心里也有。  
> 一种我既不属于那个时间  
> 也不属于那个空间的感觉。  
>   
> ——威廉·华兹华斯，《序曲》

 

 

 

 

说到底，一切都是从RK900瞒着盖文去模控生命更换了组件开始的。

 

2039年4月23日。

RK900已经入职DPD一个多月了。此时他端正坐在摆着他名字的办公桌后，后背挺得笔直，褪去仿生皮肤层的左手覆在一个PAD上——这是他和盖文正在调查的案子最新的受害者的个人物品，今天上午刚刚被搜查员从受害者家中整理好，与受害者的其他个人物品一起收在写有卷宗编号的纸箱中，纸箱放在RK900的办公桌上。

正常情况下，仿生人成功侵入PAD并调取其中信息时，屏幕上显示的应当是 **流畅** 的信息流——虽然在人类的角度来看只不过是一条条飞速自上而下滚过屏幕的白色横线。然而现在RK900正在侵入的PAD屏幕信息流却并非如此，不仅流淌得很慢，而且时而卡顿。RK900闲着的右手正在办公桌下紧紧攥着他的黑色长裤，在布料上留下深深的褶皱。虽然他脸上还是平时那副扑克脸，但如果有人——不，人类恐怕是注意不到的——如果有哪位仿生人在经过RK900的办公桌时恰巧注视他的眼睛，会发现他的瞳孔是扩大的。如果这位仿生人有足够权限以至于能够透视扫描军用型的RK900，那么他或她就会发现导致RK900工作效率如此低下的原因了。

RK900的雌穴和后穴中各塞着一个跳蛋，其中后穴中的塞得更深一些。两颗跳蛋一前一后分别刺激着RK900最新安装的性爱组件的两个敏感点，在性爱模式 **开启** 的情况下，两穴都分泌出了足够多的仿生润滑液方便交媾。两颗跳蛋的刺激也使得RK900另一件最新安装的性爱组件——模仿女性乳房设计的，与发达的男性胸肌大小相似的男性乳房——产生了反应，从两只乳头处渗出了一些仿生乳汁，已经将黑色衬衫的胸前两处濡湿，硬挺着的两只乳头隔着紧贴于其上的衬衫在粗糙的白色外套内侧摩擦，激起另一种快感。RK900知道自己上下已经都湿得不成样子，如果下面 **又** 在长裤外侧留下水渍就麻烦了，因为他依然保留着出厂以来的习惯没有穿内裤。从各组件源源不断传来的快感信息流贪婪地霸占了他脑中的大部分内存，只剩下不到一半的部分来分析手中的PAD。尽管RK900努力把注意力放在手头的工作上，但打开性爱模式的身体已经快要不受他的核心处理器控制了，他 **想** 要更加强烈的刺激，不是跳蛋毫无生气的规律振动，而是炙热粗大的阴茎插进去抽动——随便下面哪个穴口，挺立的胸前两点也想要被爱抚。这想法使得RK900正在读取的PAD屏幕上缓慢滚动的信息流 **又** 产生了一次停顿，无声提醒着RK900他现在的工作效率到底有多低，RK900只好再清理一部分冗余内存，试图更专注于手上的工作。

而这一切的始作俑者盖文·李德此时正趴在RK900对面他自己的办公桌上呼呼大睡，RK900甚至能听到他细微的呼噜声。这已经是本周盖文第14次工作期间打瞌睡了，这不可质疑地与他在晚上与RK900做爱消耗太多体力有关。自从RK900瞒着盖文去模控生命将自己更换成双性生殖器和安装了男性乳房之后，盖文每晚花了更多时间和精力研究RK900的新组件及调试它们的性能。其结果就是，作为人类的盖文不仅睡眠时间大大减少，白天的精力也降低了很多，花在情趣用品上的开销也大了许多。

实际上，这已经是RK900第二次塞着两颗跳蛋来上班了。上一次的结果可不怎么理想。

 

 _每周例会上，在福勒气冲冲地用文件夹拍醒用手支着头打瞌睡的盖文之后，盖文把他们案件汇报的任务推给了屁股里夹着两颗跳蛋的RK900_ _。RK900_ _闪了一下黄灯，迅速清理了一下内存，留出了他 **这时** 以为已经足够大的内存来应对案件报告和突发情况。在面不改色地进行案件汇报的时候，RK900_ _感受到了体内两颗跳蛋的震动都体贴地慢了下来，这让他的处理器负担和内存负担都减轻了很多。_

_“……在经过讨论之后，我和李德警探一致认为接下来应该——唔！”_

_RK900_ _突然中断的会议报告使得会议室所有视线都转向了他，除了盖文以外并没有人知道刚才还站得笔直现在却突然撑在桌面上低着头的RK900_ _究竟发生了什么。_

 _永远不要在性爱游戏里相信盖文是善良体贴的。RK900_ _在脑中将这句话写入记忆存储。_

 _体内的两颗跳蛋毫无征兆地被开到了最大，RK900_ _额角的指示灯突然变红，刚刚退却下来的刺激此时汹涌地加倍满溢而出，随之而来的性快感和当众发情的羞耻感在身体里肆意爆发，即使是刚刚清理过的内存也快要再次被突发的感觉信息塞满，处理器也突然高速运行，这使得RK900_ _的机体释放出大量热量。_

 _“出故障了吗，可怜的小异常仿生人？”盖文扯出一个嘲讽的笑容，假做关心地抬起一只手轻抚RK900_ _的后背，但这看似善意的举动却对RK900_ _起到了反作用，盖文对RK900_ _的敏感带知道得清清楚楚，比如后腰——他正在抚摸的地方。_

_“盖文！”盖文言语里对仿生人的蔑视意味引起了福勒的不满。_

_福勒的高声喝止使得RK900_ _身体一个微颤。盖文瞟了一眼瞪着他的福勒，扁着嘴乖乖地从RK900_ _后腰收回了手，转而借着会议桌的遮挡摸上了RK900_ _的大腿内侧，时而轻抚时而掐捏。盖文的新举动成功地使RK900_ _的呼吸变急促了。面对福勒的斥责和怒视，盖文装出一副吃瘪的样子，向椅子靠背里靠了靠，在这个新角度盖文刚好可以从站立的RK900_ _的白色外套下方看到他裤裆后侧湿成深色的一小片。_

 _RK900_ _额角的指示灯一直转着红色的圆圈，他低着头，避免与任何人尤其是康纳进行对视，他知道康纳一旦注视到他因情欲而放大的瞳孔就会发现他正在当众发情的淫荡本态。_

_警告：内存不足_

_警告：内存不足_

_警告：机体过热_

_警告：机体过热_

_……_

_再也不能忍受更多，RK900_ _无声地射在了裤子里，而后灰蓝色的眼睛失去了光亮，倒了下去。_

 _此时的盖文才开始 **真正** 惊慌。RK900_ _倒在地上，黯淡无光的眼神和高速转动的红圈表明他已经宕机。看到RK900_ _的裆部湿了一大块，盖文赶紧脱下外套盖在RK900_ _身上，将RK900_ _腹部到膝盖全部遮住。他把手伸到裤子口袋里偷偷关掉两颗跳蛋，一边用意志力压制自己不容乐观的半勃阴茎不要添乱，一边赶走走到近前试图查看RK900_ _身体状况的康纳。_

 _1_ _分14_ _秒后RK900_ _重新开机。他看到盖文蹲在自己身侧，其他人围在周围站得远一些，其中最前面的康纳额角闪着黄灯。_

 _RK900_ _坐了起来，这才发现身上盖着盖文的外套，在它滑到腰下之前及时抓住了它。_

 _于是这段小插曲就结束了，RK900_ _编出了出色的谎言骗过了所有人，他坐回到原来的座位上，会议照常进行，盖文站了起来继续RK900_ _没有做完的案件汇报。_

 _幸好整件事从始至终都没有人发出疑问为什么盖文要把外套脱下来盖在RK900_ _身上，也没有人质问为什么RK900_ _重新开机之后还抱着盖文的外套不放手。_

 

五天之后的此时此刻，RK900坐在座位上低效地查看受害人的PAD，被体内的两颗跳蛋折磨得既想停下又想要更多。他停下手中的工作，抬起头向盖文的方向看去，盖文依然在趴着睡觉。

像是心电感应一般，盖文猛地抽动了一下，在他已经枕麻木的胳膊上蹭了蹭，缓慢地抬起头来。他挠了挠头，打着哈欠看向了福勒透明办公室的方向，福勒正在电脑前做他自己的工作，显然没有注意到在刚过去的几——十几分钟里盖文趴在自己的办公桌上睡觉。事实上，盖文也不知道他什么时候睡下的或是睡了多久，但他却确实知道他这十几天来的疲惫与他和RK900晚上做得太过激烈有关。他本来不想事情发展成这样，但RK900的新身体实在太过诱人，加上他最近新买的各种新奇玩具……在这十几天里，盖文长久以来关于康纳的最淫荡的几个性幻想被他在RK900身上变成了现实。

眨了眨惺忪的睡眼，盖文对上了对面办公桌的RK900求饶一般的眼神，他灰蓝色的眼睛里闪着情动，眉毛小幅度地皱着，微微咬着嘴唇。

盖文会意地四下看了看，周围的警探们都在忙自己手头的事，没有人有闲暇时间去看其他人在做什么——除了盖文和RK900。

盖文起身，走到RK900的办公桌前，RK900的头随着他的动作而移动。盖文站在RK900的办公桌侧，在自己身体的遮挡下，用指尖轻柔勾勒搭在桌上RK900的手的形状。

“走吗？”盖文低声向他发出邀请，“现在。”

不等他回答，盖文就头也不回地向洗手间走去。

RK900毫不犹豫地起身跟了上去。

 

 _“我查阅过一些资料，拥有与本身性别不同的另一性别的性器或性征可以使人性欲高涨。”在RK900_ _安装完最新组件的第一天晚上，他一边脱衣服一边对盖文说。而他接下来说的话则完全让盖文失去了理智。_

_“我可以让你变成在性事上最幸福的男人，盖文。”_

拥有雌穴，会流出奶水，并且长着康纳脸的RK900让盖文在许多个夜晚深入探索了他那连自己都不敢直视的罪恶一面。那些以往他只能一边撸着阴茎一边臆想的模糊画面，此时正真实地展现在他面前。RK900——不， **遇见** RK900简直是上帝给他的恩赐了。盖文试过用按摩棒和自己一起操RK900，试过一边吸着香甜的仿生奶汁一边射在RK900体内，试过把RK900绑起来进行警官和犯人的角色扮演，也试过让RK900用不大的胸部撸动他的阴茎然后射在RK900的胸部和脸上。还有一次，他将两根电击棒塞进了RK900的雌穴和后穴，在仿生人所允许直接接触的最高电压下RK900哭喊着盖文的名字高潮了一次又一次，而他就站在一旁，对着失禁一般不断射精和潮吹的RK900手淫。

RK900在性事上对盖文百依百顺，不论是多么粗暴的性爱，不论盖文向他提出了多么无理的要求，RK900都承受住了，约定好的安全词“ **bubbles** ”RK900一次都没说过，并且每一次他都能从痛觉中衍生出当今模控生命最发达的仿生大脑都无法预测和计算的快感。这使盖文产生了一种 **是他** 将RK900调教得如此出色的错觉，假以时日或许他能将RK900调教成专属于他的性奴。

直到上一次每周例会上RK900被两颗跳蛋刺激到高潮宕机，盖文才意识到他以为是 **属于** 他的这一切都是他的错觉，所有建立在虚假上的真实只不过是他的另一个幻梦。 **真正** 把RK900调教成专属于盖文的、如此出色的性奴的人，是卡姆斯基。

 

_“噢……操，我他妈真是个混蛋。”盖文低声说，用另一侧的手覆上眼睛。_

_“不，”RK900_ _闷闷的声音传来，“我才是。”_

 

早在他们第一次做爱时，RK900就知道盖文渴求着康纳，但他不允许盖文在他们交欢时把他当做康纳，这就是他们无声的约定 **最初** 的样子。RK900从没对盖文提过他对伊利亚·卡姆斯基秘密的朦胧憧憬，但盖文已经从连RK900都没有注意的点滴中知晓。与RK900明确点明了盖文对康纳肮脏的性渴望不同，盖文选择了沉默，选择了假装不知道在他发疯了似的操着他的仿生人搭档时被操得话都说不连续的RK900正把他当做是面容相似的另一个人。RK900只是一个启动才五个月的仿生人，当他对卡姆斯基滋生情愫时他也不过才降生于世几个星期，他不像盖文一样对憧憬的人有着明确的渴求，也尚未学会隔绝现实在脑内架设虚拟场景满足自己对憧憬对象的欲望。“憧憬”这种感情，与“渴求”和“欲望”最本质的区别就在于，前者太过朦胧以至于难以定义，不像后两者带着明确的性意味。盖文和他与盖文病态的依存关系使RK900重新定义了他对卡姆斯基的憧憬，在离开卡姆斯基之后RK900终于明白了他对卡姆斯基的憧憬究竟是何种感情。盖文说不清他们两个究竟是谁在利用谁，还是纯粹的彼此利用，就像他也难以判断他们两个究竟谁更他妈混蛋。

他不会对着RK900的脸叫康纳，这是他对RK900最后的尊重，也是他 **自己** 最后的尊严。

 

RK900跟着盖文走进了洗手间，盖文一间一间推开每间隔间的门检查是否有人，确认洗手间只有他们两人后，盖文拉着RK900进了最里侧的隔间，反手锁上了门。

RK900被盖文一把推在隔间门上，剧烈的撞击使他发出一声闷哼，随即盖文便压了上来，急躁地把RK900的衬衫从裤子里扯出来，耐着性子从下到上将纽扣解开到刚好完全露出RK900的胸部。盖文一只手解着RK900的腰带和裤子，一只手在RK900的胸部揉弄，这使得RK900的奶水流出得更多了一些，弄得盖文满手都是。RK900闪着黄圈，头抵在门上喘着粗气，盖文粗重温热的呼吸喷在他的后颈。果然，RK900的裤子湿了一大片，看到这景象盖文的阴茎又硬了几分。

在把RK900的裤子脱掉后盖文将RK900翻过来面对着他，盖文一向喜欢在做爱的时候看着对方的脸，对于RK900，盖文喜欢看着RK900一丝一丝放弃防线，一步一步堕入欲望深渊并沉醉其中。RK900满脸潮红，皱着眉，已然动情的灰蓝色眼睛注视着盖文漆黑的眼眸。

“你这淫荡的小仿生人，”盖文解开裤子，将自己的阴茎与RK900的阴茎挤在一起摩擦，“被两个跳蛋玩得流了这么多水。”

“鉴于现在才下午三点十六分……你就把我带到了这里进行性交……”RK900被来自阴茎、雌穴和后穴的三重快感冲击着，连话都说得断断续续，“我是否可以将这理解为……你对我的渴求和我对你的渴求是相同程度的。”

“操你！”盖文的脸立刻变红，恶意地大力挤捏了RK900的左胸一下，RK900发出一声惊呼，额角的指示灯瞬间变红，一股奶白色的仿生乳汁便从硬挺的乳头喷了出来，喷在了盖文的外套上。停下动作，盖文低头看了看外套上的乳渍，余光瞥到RK900流出大量前液几近射精的仿生阴茎，这才明白RK900的身体已经被他调教出了新的花样。

“……这是什么，Nines？”

“你说要操我，”不满于盖文的停顿，RK900趁机掌握主动，用手握住与他的仿生阴茎贴在一起的盖文的阴茎，扭动腰让两根阴茎继续摩擦，“还请你抓紧时间……在有人进来之前。”

与往日的死板严肃形成巨大反差的情动的RK900格外色情诱人，看着RK900微张的桃色嘴唇，盖文毫不犹豫吻了上去，彼此的舌头纠缠在一起。两颗跳蛋已经在RK900的两穴中震动了8小时46分钟，当下仍在震动中攫取RK900仅剩不多的理智，加上仿生阴茎与盖文的阴茎的摩擦，还有盖文咸湿的吻……RK900不能再忍受更多，闭着眼睛射了出来，精液溅在他和盖文彼此身上。这具原本作为士兵设计出来，本应走上战场的身体，此刻已与最出色的性爱仿生人仿若无差。

盖文结束了这个漫长的吻，抹去他身上溅上的仿生精液，把手伸到裤子口袋里关闭了跳蛋。

“有时候我还真是害怕给你这个你就不再需要我了。”盖文假意抱怨道，把两颗跳蛋利落地从RK900雌穴和后穴中依次取出，塞在RK900白色外套的口袋里。跳蛋离开身体的过程中，RK900急促地喘着，他知道盖文马上就要挺进来了，而且会直接顶入最深处，就像之前的无数次一样。

“进来。”RK900的头抵着盖文的肩，轻声说。

“真是淫荡啊，Nines。”借着雌穴先前分泌的大量润滑液，盖文的阴茎直直插入了最深处，不等RK900从插入的不适中缓过来就开始迅速抽插。

“只为你……”RK900喃喃道，喘息混合着呻吟。他的双臂紧紧抱着盖文，双手攥紧了盖文的外套，在布料上留下两团褶皱。

这是盖文第一次听到RK900说出这样的话，他在RK900的脖子上狠狠咬了一口，埋在RK900雌穴中的阴茎也变大了一些，抽插的速度也加快了。RK900脖子上印着一圈深深的牙印，蓝色的釱血液缓缓渗了出来。

盖文俯下身去含住RK900的一只乳头，甘之如饴地吸着RK900的仿生乳汁，一只手时而挤捏另一只乳头时而揉弄整个胸部。RK900一只手从盖文的后颈伸进他的头发，不顾一切地高声呻吟着。

“盖文……”

RK900温热的乳汁和柔软的胸部包围着盖文的脸，RK900紧致滚烫的雌穴紧紧吸着盖文的阴茎。不论被操了多少次，不论被放过多少玩具，它都像是第一次一样又紧又湿。这想法让盖文在猛烈抽插了几下后射在了RK900的雌穴中。

随着盖文缓慢拔出阴茎，刚刚射过的精液淌出来了一些，垂直滴在地上。以为性事已经结束，欲望尚未纾解的RK900把手从盖文头上拿开，打算通过手淫射精。然而盖文一把推开了他的手，将双手覆上RK900丰满的臀部，阴茎顶端对上尚未得到足够爱护的后穴，缓慢地顶了进去，直到盖文的阴茎彻底消失在RK900的身体里。

盖文在后穴的每一寸挺进都能从雌穴中挤出些许刚刚射入的精液，刚刚被侵入过的雌穴被撑开的异样感还尚未缓和，后穴就吞进了一根阴茎，即使是在有仿生润滑液润滑的情况下，还是不能缓和被撑开的痛觉，RK900吃痛地呜咽。

“明明连按摩棒和我都可以同时吞下的，”盖文温柔地抚摸着RK900的脸庞，轻声说，“现在这种程度一定也没有问题吧？”

RK900对此的回应是偏过头去，闭上眼睛蹭了蹭盖文的手，伸出舌头去舔盖文的掌心，随后含住了盖文的手指——在这时睁开那双灰蓝色的眼睛与盖文对视。盖文爱死了这个眼神，就像是每次RK900在为他口交时抬头看他的眼神，像是挑衅又像是求饶。

盖文缓慢磨过了RK900后穴的敏感点，引得RK900不满地扭动腰肢。盖文挺入最深处后，便大力抽插起来，整根拔出又整根没入，每次都狠狠碾过RK900的敏感点。这比跳蛋的震动更能让RK900满足，他想要了一天的就是这个，RK900的所有神经网络瞬间沦陷在盖文给予的快感中，再也不能去思考其他，再也不能去渴求更多。他的手抚上盖文的脸，顺着盖文的脖颈滑下并停在那里，或许是他的系统已经被盖文操得错乱了，他想双手用力掐下去。

察觉到RK900的小心思，盖文凑近RK900的脸，再一次吻了下去，从眉毛吻到眼睛，从眼睛吻到鼻子再到唇。这是两片他永远也不能索求足够的唇瓣，上面涂着毒药也涂着蜂蜜。每一次亲吻这冰冷的嘴唇盖文都会迷迷糊糊地冒出这样一种想法，如果他注定要和另一个人一起坠入永恒的深渊，他希望那个人是 **奈斯·李德** ，而不是康纳或其他人。

或许他正在凝视的仿生人就是深渊本身，所以恶魔又在向他低语了。

“告诉我，”盖文一只手揉捏着RK900柔软得不亚于女性胸部的屁股，一只手撸动着RK900即将高潮的阴茎，“在你 **每次** 高潮的时候，你的小仿生脑子里都在想着谁？”

RK900仰着头，闭着眼睛大口喘着气，喉咙里溢出的声音只有充斥情欲音色的呻吟。

“Nines，”盖文低吼着，“告诉我！”

“……你。”RK900闭着眼睛向后仰着头，双手还搭在盖文脖颈上，声音轻得像丝，“ **只有** 你……盖文。”

“Nines，”盖文猛地把头埋在RK900胸前，细碎的胡茬搔刮着RK900柔软的肌肤，他加快了抽插的速度和手上撸动RK900仿生阴茎的动作，“操，Nines，妈的！”

 

 _“我希望你知道，你可以对我做任何事。”RK900_ _喃喃道。_

 _欢爱之后，RK900_ _和盖文一同倒在床上。盖文脱力地趴在柔软的床垫上，脸朝向窗外，数光年外闪耀的星辰在夜空中不过是一颗亮点，而这颗亮点此刻正映在盖文的眼中。RK900_ _面朝他，侧身躺着，却看不到他的脸。_

 _“……任何事。”RK900_ _自言自语一般重复着。_

 

“Nines，Nines，Nines，Nines……”盖文像念着魔咒一样，埋在RK900胸前不停念着他的名字——这是 **他** 给他的名字，最终射在了他的后穴中。几乎是同时，RK900伴随着潮吹也射了出来。他的精液射在了小腹上和盖文手上，他的黑色衬衫上和白色外套上也沾了一些。盖文的精液填满了他的雌穴和后穴，混合着潮吹喷出的液体，滴滴答答坠在地面上。

在RK900完全恢复理智之前，他就已经被盖文翻了个身，变成了趴在门板上背对着盖文的姿势。他本以为盖文会第三次插入他的身体，没想到盖文却在他身后蹲了下来，攀着他的腿使两穴口都大大敞开，里面的精液也流出得更快了。盖文凑过头去舔上了RK900的后穴，舌头在穴口进进出出，像是先前吸着RK900的乳汁一般贪婪地吸着后穴中他刚刚射进去的精液，然后全数咽下。

RK900是 **第一次** 感受到被人类舔着下面的感觉。盖文温热的舌头在穴口进出的酥麻感使RK900的身体蓦地产生一股电流，听着盖文吞咽的声音，RK900生出了一种仿佛正在交媾的错觉，这使他的仿生阴茎第三次勃起了，这具本应成为钢铁之躯的身体现在连被舌头操都能产生快感，RK900把脸埋在顶在门板的双臂间，闭上了眼睛。他这一个月以来一直避免提上处理器处理的待处理事件就是 _本机在性事中产生的自发生理反应是因为盖文·李德的与伊利亚·卡姆斯基相似度达到了_ _87%_ _的容貌还是盖文·李德本身_ 。因为这件待处理事件一旦提上处理器进行演绎后，得出的全新待处理事件就会变成 _本机对盖文·李德没有止境的退让和迁就是因为本机对伊利亚·卡姆斯基的憧憬还是本机 **已经** 对盖文·李德产生了感情_。

在盖文将RK900的后穴舔干净之后，他将舌头伸进了RK900的雌穴，将混合着RK900的潮吹液和他的精液的内容物全数吞下。盖文那条吐着尖酸刻薄词句的舌头，那条舔过RK900耳廓的舌头，那条舔过RK900的乳头的舌头，此时正在RK900的雌穴中挑逗着柔软的内壁。雌穴中内容物不断被盖文吸出给了RK900一种失禁的错觉，在他意识到自己做了什么之前，他就已经开始撸动自己勃起的仿生阴茎了。

“盖文，我又要去了……”RK900的声音带着哭腔。他听到盖文一声闷哼，却没有停下舌头的动作。

这是RK900的第三次射精和第二次潮吹，已经明显稀薄的仿生精液射在了门板上，在地心引力的作用下分成好几股流下，潮吹液喷在了盖文脸上，顺着他的脖子淌进了衬衫。盖文依然没有停下舌头的动作，直到他将RK900第二次的潮吹液也舔得干干净净。

盖文缓慢地站起身来，在马桶旁的纸盒里扯出来几张纸擦了擦脸，又扯了几张递给RK900。

“把你自己擦干净，Nines。”盖文哑着嗓子，顿了一下，又开口说道，“还有，今天晚上回模控生命把你的新组件都换回原来的。”

“为什么？”RK900已经擦掉了他身上和门板上的精液，回头疑惑地看着盖文。

盖文的脸上是某种表情，意味不明。RK900分析不出来。

因为拥有这具身体的你更像是一件性爱玩具，而非一个独立的个体。盖文想。

“我还是喜欢你原来的样子。”盖文挠了挠鼻子，又挠了挠带着胡茬的下巴，“而且现在的你也不是你自己想要的样子吧？”

RK900没有立刻回答，额角闪起了黄灯。

盖文打开门走出隔间去洗手池洗脸。当他洗完脸睁开眼睛时，RK900一如既往地笔直立在他身后。

“我明白了，我会去做的。”RK900平静地回答，像在处理工作一样，声音不带一丝波动。

 

所以这天晚上回家路上只有盖文一个人，回到家之后也是。

他已经好久没有 **一个人** 在家过夜了，在用钥匙捅开门时盖文想，随即便嘲笑起自己愚蠢的想法。实际上，他和RK900只不过是相互取暖的两个单独的人，因为没有办法也不敢去碰触真正想要的东西，所以才后退一步选择一个替代品。但当他把钥匙扔在桌上时他想起了RK900端着锅一本正经地说其实他会做意大利面，当他把外套搭在沙发上时他想起了他枕在RK900腿上看电视时RK900嘴角不易察觉的微笑，当他整个人扑在床上时他想起了无数个和RK900在这张床上交合的夜晚。这实在是太异常了——这种心情，这种感觉，和他长久以来对康纳抱有的情感 **完全** 不同。它从心底向上，一点一点淹没他整个人，让他不能呼吸，让他溺死在里面，让他忍不住去想RK900是否对他抱有同样的感觉。

不，不会的。盖文想，在床上翻了个身，用枕头使劲压住头，似乎只要这样做就能瞬间停止他狂飙的思绪。RK900是个出色的说谎者，不论是他瞒着盖文偷偷去模控生命更换组件的时候，还是在会议室宕机的时候用系统故障做借口骗过了所有人，或许就连那句让盖文几近失控的“ **只有你** ”也是谎言。

是真是假都不重要了，盖文埋在枕头后长长叹了口气，因为一切都只是他的另一场淫梦，只不过这次的主角是RK900。

第二天的早会上，由于李德警探们这两星期的工作效率实在太低，福勒把他们停职了一个星期。

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个无法坦率去爱的故事。  
> \---------------  
> 文章使用的图片来自Him & I - G-Eazy / Halsey的MV。


End file.
